Gamzee & Karkat
by homestuckfaggot
Summary: Gamzee & Karkat long awaited reunion


One night Karkat came back to the ship to wander around and reminisce about the better days. . He though it's been forever since he's since Gamzee, ever since he killed everyone and went into hiding Karkat hasn't got a glimpse of his beautiful clown. Oh how he missed him so. He remembers the days they spent trying to defeat Sgrub. He remember how he treated that clown like shit , but oh how he loved in with every bone in his body. He yearns to go back to those days , they were just wonderful for him. There was always odd things about him , that no one really could understand about Gamzee. However , in some ways you felt you knew Gamzee better than everybody else. You wanted to care for him, even after he went pyschopathic.

All of a sudden he hears a silent sound

"HonK :o)"

Karkat though he was going crazy ,it just can't be. He assumed Gamzee just slept or drank faygo , maybe it's him. Maybe he's here , but you had your doubts he had such desires to just hold gamzee in his arms again. Fuck that clown , he makes you have feelings. Karkat knows he can't handle his feelings about Gamzee anymore, he loves him.

All of a sudden Gamzee jumps down from the vents to meet Karkat.

Gamzee hoped all of these days that some day he would have the courage to talk to Karkat again. He felt like he just abandoned him because he kind of did. Gamzee debated to go down or not , but he knew he had to. Gamzee left Karkat for way to long. He just wanted to hug him , but also to make love to him like they used to.

Karkat was so happy , but as usual he tried to contain his feelings.

"hEy KaRkaT, WhAt'S uP My BrOthEr"

"GAMZEE"

"YeAh iT'S Me iN ThE fLesH"

Karkat couldn't hold back his emotions anymore. He hasn't seem Gamzee in what felt like forever. He wasn't going to ruin his only shot.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SAYING THIS , BUT I FUCKING MISSED YOU MAN."

"I MiSsEd YoU ToO"

"I ReGrEt LeAvInG yOU'

" NEVER DO THAT AGAIN I LOVE YOU"

"yOu KnOw I MoThEr FuCKinG HaD ToO"

"I KNOW BUT I REALLY WISH YOU DIDN'T IT'S BEEN TOTURE WITHOUT YOU"

Karkat was getting anxious is it going to be the same as it used to? Does Gamzee still have feelings for me and if he does is it the same? Does he even love me? The questions and what id are killing Karkat.

Gamzee knew he should do something to show how much he wish he never left he. He knew Karkat may be resentful of him now.

*Gamzee runs up and hugs Karkat*

Karkat knew Gamzee's body like the back of his hands. It felt like home. He was so joyful, he never wanted to leave Gamzee's grip ever again. Karkat knew he should make the next move,he was just so nervous.

Spontaneously Gamzee kissed Karkat.

Karkat felt a sigh of relief , Gamzee stilled felt the same.

Gamzee wondered if Karkat even liked him anymore because Karkat wasn't making any of the moves on him like he used to. He sighed , he really fucked things up didn't he.

Karkat knew what he had to do he had such a lust for Gamzee he just wanted to rip off all of his clothes and make love to him like there is no tomorrow.

Karkat slowly slid his hands from Gamzee's waist to his hips. When he reached his hips he started unbuttoning his pants.

Karkat laughed to himself about Gamzee's pants. Gosh he is really wonderful look at him.

Karkat pulled down his polka dotted pants to see his luscious and large penis. Oh how he remember it. He had waited for this moment since Gamzee first left him. He knew how Gamzee loved to get his cock sucked and Karkat was up for the job.

Gamzee was so turned on by the fact that Karkat was going down on him. He's wanted to meet up with Karkat for forever.

Karkat got on his knees and took charge, first he teased him by just playing with his beautiful cock. When it got down to business he started at the bottom and licked to the top. Then began to put it fully in his mouth. Gamzee had so many pleasures he could not explain it. It felt so good to have Karkat sucking him, he loved the feeling. Karkat deep throated Gamzee's dick, it was a bit difficult because of Gamzee's large size. However , Karkat knew how to do it like usual. Karkat used his hand's because he knew exactly what Gamzee liked. Karkat took the dick out of his mouth because he was out of breathe and went in for another serving of dick. Gamzee was going crazy , the amount of pleasures he was feeling was infinite. Then Gamzee came in Karkat's mouth. Karkat swallowed like it was the best thing that he's ever had. Gamzee smiled because was enjoying it so much.

Gamzee then ripped the clothes of Karkat and himself. Pushed Karkat against the wall and began fucking the shit out of him.

Gamzee knew Karkat liked being dominated by him and Gamzee liked being in control.

Karkat hasn't had this kind of sex in the longest time , he couldn't help , but moan Gamzee's name so loud. Gamzee put his hand over his mouth basically suffocating Karkat. Oh how Karkat liked it rough like was basically screaming. Gamzee couldn't help , but fuck him even harder.

" YoU LikE ThAt HuH"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP GAMZEE *MOANS*"

"I MeAn If YoU WanT Me tO StOp"

"NO DON'T IT FEELS SO GOOD"

"PLEASE GO HARDER"

i KnEw YoU lIkEd It LikE ThIS ;o)"

The Gamzee came and Karkat moaned so load you would think everybody would have heard that. Karkat wanted to fuck Gamzee so badly so he thought he would take charge during sex for a change.

Karkat got on top of Gamzee, flipped him over and put his dick in his ass. He slowly began fucking it , but then got the hang out it and started going faster and faster. This caused Gamzee to moan louder and louder.

Normally Gamzee would have disapproved of this because he likes being in control , but it felt so good. Gamzee was rubbing his dick making the sex more intense. Karkat was spanking Gamzee's ass enjoying the thought of being in control during sex. He loved it , he craved it. Karkat came , Gamzee has never felt this sexually pleasured in the longest time. Karkat pulled out and just kissed Gamzee passionately.

"I lOvE YoU KarKaT"

"I LOVE YOU TOO GAMZEE"

"i GoT To GO KaRkaT"

"PLEASE DON'T"

"YoU KnOw evERyBOdY HaTEs ME"

"I WILL MAKE THEM LOVE YOU I CAN'T HANDLE A SECOND BEING WITHOUT YOU"

"I dOn't KnOw KarkAT"

"I'M THE MOTHERFUCKING LEADER OF THIS GROUP THEY WILL LISTEN TO ME AND LEARN TO LOVE YOU"

"oKaY I beLIevE yOU"

Then Karkat and Gamzee get dressed and left together. Gamzee kissed karkat's face and they walked away holding hands.


End file.
